Air (2007)
Air is an anime television series based on the visual novel created by Key. The series originally aired in Japan between January 6, 2005 and March 31, 2005, consisting of 13 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by ADV Films between August 14, 2007 and November 27, 2007. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Luci Christian - Haruko Kamio *Monica Rial - Misuzu Kamio *Vic Mignogna - Yukito Kunisaki 'Secondary Cast' *Allison Sumrall - Uraha *Christine Auten - Hijiri Kirishima *Cynthia Martinez - Kanna *Jay Hickman - Ryuya, Sky *Kira Vincent Davis - Minagi Tohno *Serena Varghese - Michiru *Stephanie Wittels - Kano Kirishima *Tiffany Grant - Potato *Vic Mignogna - Sky 'Minor Cast' *Andrew Love - Official, Soldier Die (ep4), Soldiers (ep4), Village Crowd (ep4), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2) *Brandon Scott Peters - Guard (ep8), Guards (ep8) *Brittney Karbowski - Ayu Tsukimiya, Boy 1 (ep2), Village Crowd (ep4), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2) *Charlie Campbell - Minagi's Father *Christine Auten - Girl C (ep7) *Christopher Ayres - Attacker (ep7), Guards (ep8), Monk Soldier C, Monks (ep9), Priest, Pursuers (ep8), Soldiers (ep9) *Gabi Chennisi - Boy B (ep9), Boy C (ep7), Young Sister B (ep5) *Jessica Boone - Boy 2 (ep2), Nayuki Minase, Village Crowd (ep4), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2) *Joanne Bonasso - Crowd (ep12), Kids (ep12), Maika's Mother, Students (ep10) *John Gremillion - Guards (ep8), Keisuke Tachibana, Monk Soldier B, Monks (ep9), Pursuers (ep8), Soldier A (ep9), Soldiers (ep4), Soldiers (ep9), TV Maestro *John Swasey - Guards (ep8), Hero on TV, Monk, Monk Soldier A, Monks (ep9), Priest, Pursuers (ep8), Shrine Keeper, Soldier C (ep9), Soldiers (ep4), Soldiers (ep9), Village Crowd (ep4), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2) *Josh Grelle - Guards (ep8), Monk Soldier D, Pursuer, Pursuers (ep8) *K.C. Jones - Cat (eps1-2), Crowd (ep12), Man Jerk (ep4), Monks (ep9), Pursuers (ep8), Sky, Soldier B (ep9), Soldier Kill (ep4), Soldiers (ep4), Soldiers (ep9), Students (ep10) *Kara Greenberg - Crowd (ep12), Kids (ep12), Maika Shino, Students (ep10) *Kelly Manison - Minagi's Mother, Village Crowd (ep4), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2) *Kim Prause - Kano's Mother *Kim-Ly Nguyen - Girl, Saika Shino, Village Crowd (ep4), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2) *Kira Vincent Davis - Crowd (ep12), Kids (ep12), Students (ep10), Young Yukito Kunisaki *Luci Christian - Boy, Young Sister B (ep6) *Mariela Ortiz - Crowd (ep12), Girl 1 (ep2), Girl B (ep7), Kids (ep12), Students (ep4), Students (ep10), Village Crowd (ep4), Whimpering Woman (ep4), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2) *Marty Fleck - Chitoku, Officer (ep8) *Nancy Novotny - Crowd (ep12), Girl, Kids (ep12), Students (ep10) *Robin Terry - Kanna's Mother *Sasha Paysinger - Girl 2 (ep2), Girl A (ep10), Girl B (ep1), Students (ep4), Village Crowd (ep4), Yakumo, Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2) *Serena Varghese - Minagi's Sister *Shannon Emerick - Boy, Boy, Boy A (ep9), Crowd (ep12), Kids (ep12), Students (ep10), Village Crowd (ep4), Young Sister A (ep5), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2) *Shelley Calene-Black - Village Crowd (ep4), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2), Yukito's Mother *Stephanie Wittels - Crowd (ep12), Girl A (eps7, 9), Kids (ep12), Shiraho, Students (ep10), Young Sister A (ep6) *Tiffany Grant - Crowd (ep12), Kids (ep12), Students (ep10) *Tiffany Terrell - Makoto Sawatari, Village Crowd (ep4), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2) Category:Anime Category:2007 Anime